jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Love Potion
Love Potion is the 33rd Episode of the Jumanji animated series. Plot Judy asks Wade Riley to the dance, but a new girl named Cindy interrupts and says she's taking Wade to the dance. At home a still unhappy Judy agrees to play Jumanji and Peter gets the clue "a rescue formed for one in need, will soon in kind repay the deed" before the two are sucked into Jumanji again. There they encounter Alan carrying a baby deer and have to run from fire-shooting bugs. They jump into the river and use reeds to shoot water at the bugs, driving them off. When asked about the baby deer, Alan explains that the deer is a rare albino type and is the only baby of her herd. She was caught in one of Van Pelt's traps and Alan rescued her, but in order to free her, they need to get a bolt cutter which requires a trip to Slick's. Alan makes a deal to get a device called a Slickomatic for 25 zebra stripes and heads off to get them while Slick offers Judy a love potion perfume which she trades the earrings Wade gave her for. After she sprays it on herself, it causes Alan to fall in love with her and basically ignore Peter. After dealing with two rams on the way to the deer's home, they encounter Van Pelt and he goes to harm them, but Judy's love potion causes him to fall in love with her too, give up hunting and start fighting over her with Alan while Judy and Peter return the deer to its herd. Judy realizes that returning the deer was the rescue and escaping Van Pelt was their payment and they return home leaving Alan and Van Pelt despondent at Judy's departure. Peter finds out, but doesn't care although he does worry about possible consequences. At school every guy falls for Judy and it seems to go to her head. At the dance everyone wants to be with her and start hurting her fighting over her, but Peter rescues her and Judy is horrified that instead of getting a boyfriend, she ends up with a gym full of love-sick zombies. The two escape, but the love-sick boys chase Judy home and desperate, she and Peter return to Jumanji with the clue "desire and love falsely derived, can only be saved by what's inside." In Jumanji they run into the Manjis who immediately fall in love with Judy too and cart her off to be Tribal Bob's queen. Peter goes to Alan for help, but he's still hopelessly in love with Judy too. Peter manages to trick Alan into helping him rescue Judy from the Manjis, but the Manjis quickly find out and chase after them. Judy tricks Slick into giving her the antidote: sap from the Tree of Aversion undoes the potion and when Judy puts some on herself, it immediately restores Alan back to normal. The Manjis arrive, but don't attack as they're looking for their "queen" and are no longer under the love potions spell and are easily fooled. Peter realizes that as Judy's back to normal she saved them from the Manjis by being herself and thus solved their clue, sending them home. At home everything returns to normal and Judy decides to get an ice cream instead of perfume having learned her lesson. Category:Episodes